Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to the field of communications and, more particularly, to managing and distributing content via a network environment.
Description of the Related Art
Broadband networks have become ever more important to adequately access online environments. However, large numbers of people still do not have ready access to broadband networks and so are precluded from adequately accessing many online services.